


Keeper Of The Dead

by Caelien



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelien/pseuds/Caelien
Summary: This is my attempt at a horror story set in a universe that includes the Hive.A Fallen Vandal comes face-to-face with things that go bump in the night





	Keeper Of The Dead

Moonlight shone faintly through the clouds, illuminating the trees below. The sound of insects and the occasional animal rustling through undergrowth broke the silence. 

Sobiks paused at the base of a tree and sniffed the air. He hated guard duty, especially at night when there was no activity at all. The Vandal wrapped his cloak around himself and cursed under his breath.

A low moan made him jump, his wire rifle pointing out into the dark. A faint shuffling noise followed and Sobiks whirled round to see a shadow slowly approaching.

"*Who's there?*" he growled, putting his rifle to his shoulder. The shadow kept advancing, coming into focus and Sobiks could see it was humanoid. The Vandal growled and fired a shot, hitting the figure in the stomach and dropping it where it stood. A feral grin crossed his lips and Sobiks slowly walked towards his kill.

The figure let out a moan, making Sobiks jump back. Snarling he pulled a blade from it's sheath and started forward again, cursing under his breath. He didn't care if this was a pinkskin, a blueskin or one of the machine men that walked around, he was going to slit its throat. As he approached the moon shone down onto the figure and made the Vandal pause.

It was human but the only ones Sobiks had seen like this were dead. It's skin was rotting and it's clothes were tatters. It's face was turned away but Sobiks could see scraps of flesh hanging from it's cheek. It's hair was missing in parts and what was left was matted and blood-spattered. A gentle breeze lifted and the Vandal gagged as the smell of rotting meat hit his nostrils. 

The Fallen watched as the figure brought it's hands underneath its body and pushed itself off the floor. Slowly it got to it's feet and turned to face Sobiks. 

The creature let out another moan and turned it's glowing eyes towards the Fallen. It was answered by another moan as a second figure stepped out of the darkness. The newcomer was one of the metal men but unlike the ones who hunted Sobik's kind this one moved with a jerking motion. It's left arm was incomplete and one of it's optics was missing. It's remaining eye glowed the same as it's companion and it's malformed jaw clacked as it opened and closed. 

Sobiks howled as the first creature sunk a claw into his shoulder, causing him to drop his rifle. The Vandal had let it get too close and he swung at it with his lower limbs, pushing it away before swinging with his knife. The blade sheared through the creature's wrist and it's hand fell to the floor.

Behind him the Exo creature shuffled closer and behind it came two others, a female blueskin and another of the metal men. Both glowed from their eye sockets and moaned as they advanced. In the distance a flash of light shone out but Sobiks attention was on the first creature. He swung his blade at it's neck, intending to behead the thing.

The blade sliced halfway through it's targets neck before it's momentum was halted. Sobiks looked at the blade in surprise before seizing it's grip with two hands and put all of his strength behind it. Still the blade would not move and the vandal watched in horror as the wound he caused closed up over the weapon. Sobiks looked up at the creature and met it's glowing, expressionless eyes.

The creature's remaining claw shot out and punched Sobiks through his stomach, drawing a sharp gasp from the Fallen. His arms went slack and he released his hold on his blade. The Exo had gotten closer behind him and skeletal fingers gripped his shoulder. Fibre bundles flexed and Sobik's upper arm was ripped from it's socket, the Vandal screaming as ether sprayed from the wound. The two creatures dragged Sobiks to the ground as the others joined them and began to tear and feast on their hapless prey.

 

Further away, on the outskirts of Trostland, a small Ghost hummed to itself as it scanned a wrecked vehicle. Inside, two skeletons lay where they had died. The small drone observed the pair through a cracked lens, small sparks of static flickering along a cracked nodule where one of it's tines had been partially damaged. Whistling to itself it shot out a beam of light, engulfing the two dead bodies. Before it muscle began to form over the bones, tendons stretched over joints and skin began to grow. The Ghost started to shake as it poured the Light into the bodies in front of it before suddenly stopping, as if something had distracted it. Humming to itself it flew off as, behind it, low moans began to rise from the throats of the incomplete bodies.


End file.
